Talulah Riley
|birth_place = Hertfordshire, England |education = Cheltenham Ladies' College Berkhamsted Collegiate School Haberdashers' Aske's School for Girls Open University |occupation = Actress |spouse = Elon Musk (m. 2010; div. 2012) (m. 2013; div. 2016) |yearsactive = 2003–present }}Talulah Jane Riley-MilburnBirths, Marriages & Deaths Index of England & Wales, 1916-2005; Ancestry.com; accessed 3 November 2015. (born 26 September 1985), known professionally as Talulah Riley, is an English actress. She has appeared in films such as Pride & Prejudice, St Trinian's, The Boat That Rocked, St Trinian's 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold, and Inception. She portrays Angela in the HBO science-fiction western television series Westworld. Early life Riley grew up in Hemel Hempstead in Hertfordshire,Talulah Riley: 'Fifty Shades inspired me to create a sexually conniving female character' Retrieved 2016-10-29. the only child of Una Riley, founder of a security systems company and a PR company, and Doug Milburn, formerly head of the National Crime Squad. Her father now works as a screenwriter and has written episodes of Silent Witness, Prime Suspect and The Bill. Riley attended Cheltenham Ladies' College, Berkhamsted Collegiate School, and Haberdashers' Aske's School for Girls. While acting in London, she studied for a degree in Natural Sciences at the Open University. Career Television Riley's television credits include episodes of Poirot (2003), Marple (2006), Doctor Who (2008's "Silence in the Library" and "Forest of the Dead"). She played Lila, a love-struck writer, in the short-lived E4 series Nearly Famous (2007). She played Angela in the first two seasons of the television series Westworld. Stage Riley made her stage debut in The Philadelphia Story at the Old Vic in 2005. Her performance in a 2006 revival of Tennessee Williams' Summer and Smoke was described by critic Rachel Read as being "delightful". Film Riley appeared as a disguise used by Tom Hardy's character in Inception (2010). Also in 2010, ''The Summer House'' was released, which starred Riley in the lead role. By the end of the first day of release, it was the number one film on iTunes worldwide and dominated that position for several days. She also played Mary Bennet in the 2005 version of Pride and Prejudice, acted in the role of Marianne in 2009's The Boat That Rocked, and starred in the 2007 film St Trinian's and its 2009 sequel St Trinian's: The Legend of Fritton's Gold. She also appeared in White Frog. Other She was featured on the March 2010 cover of Esquire. In 2011, she was named a "Brit to Watch" by the British Academy of Film and Television Arts. Personal life In 2008, Riley began dating billionaire entrepreneur Elon Musk and in 2010 they married at Dornoch Cathedral. In January 2012, Musk announced that he had ended his four-year relationship with Riley. In March 2012, Musk was seeking a divorce. In July 2013, however, Musk and Riley remarried. In a 60 Minutes interview in 2014, the couple stated that they had reconciled and were living together again, along with Musk's five children from his first marriage to writer Justine Musk. On 31 December 2014, the Associated Press reported that Musk had filed for divorce; however, the action was withdrawn. It was reported that Riley had been living separately from Musk for six months and filed for a second divorce in Los Angeles Superior Court on 21 March 2016. The divorce was finalised in October 2016. Filmography Film Television References External links * Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English film actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:English television actresses Category:People educated at Haberdashers' Aske's School for Girls Category:People from Hemel Hempstead Category:People educated at Cheltenham Ladies' College Category:Alumni of the Open University Category:21st-century English actresses Category:British expatriate actresses in the United States